Who's Your Sweetheart?
by Clover-chan
Summary: LukexTear PG13...Could Tear actually be falling in love the our redhaired hero? Under the blanket of the setting sun and falling snow of Keterburg, the two teens make their feelings known.


**Who's Your Sweetheart?**

Pairing: Luke x Tear

Rating: PG-13

Warnings: Extremely fluffy...you might puke bunny rabbits.

Disclaimer: Luke fon Fabre, Tear Grants (c) Bandai, Namco, Tales of the Abyss

A/N: This takes place in Keterburg after/during the skit, "Who's Your Sweetheart?" when the girls and Ion, for some strange reason, are talking about how beautiful the little town is and how nice it would be to have a romantic moment with a loved one under the blanket of glittering snow...holy shit, writing het makes me extremely fluffy O.O. Hopefully that gives you some perspective of what's happening because I started the fic at Tear's comment that occurs about halfway through the skit. Watch it on YouTube if you don't get it...

x x x x x

" But I thought the fact that his tummy was cold was so cute," Tear blushed. Natalia and Anise stare at her then exchange a "look" at Tear's expense. The young woman felt her face grow warmer as realization dawned. " I meant Mieu, not Luke!"

The other girls laughed and Ion, who sat next to Anise, smiled. " Sure you did..." They smiled.

" I think you and he would be a wonderful pair," the Fon Master assured her. Tear was thrown for a loop and at a complete loss. Mieu was cute but she had also thought that Luke was cute as well. He had grown so much as a person, and the former soldier feared that she might be falling in love with the boy.

" Best of luck, Tear!" Anise giggled as she latched onto her dear Fon Master. Natalia also wore a knowing smile and tittered behind one gloved hand.

Tear blew out a frustrated breath and stood to leave. It wasn't doing any good to be harrassed and reminded of her "might be falling in love" problem. Anise threw a pillow at her as she left the room and Natalia tried to call her back. The young fonist closed the door behind her and turned around, only to run right into somebody. She felt strong hands come to her shoulders to straighten her against a warm chest. Tear mumbled a disorientated apology under her breath as she looked up to see who it was she had so carelessly ran into.

" Oh Tear! Hey..." Luke greeted as he let go of her arms, backing away slightly. One hand went to the back of his head embarrassedly and a tinge of pink coloured the boy's cheeks. " I wanted to ask you if you wanted to come shopping with me. I need to get some warm clothes or something, before I catch hypothermia."

" S-sure, " Tear nods, a flush gracing her face as well.

" Okay, let's go." The young woman followed after Luke as they made their way to the hotel elevator and eventually out of the building. The snow fell softly amoungst them and blanketed the town square in a silent, almost crystal beauty. Was it even possible for such a cold place to feel so warm, cozy and lovely at the same time, Tear mused to herself, admiring the gingerbread houses that decorated the town.

The pair made their way in companionable silence to the small general store, each admiring the scenery and trying to stay warm, briskly rubbing their uncovered arms in an ill attepmt to generate heat. The warmth of the store was welcomed but soon the pair was out in the cold again, slowly trekking back to the hotel after the purchase of a single, fleece-lined cloak, the last avaliable til the next shipment came from the harbour next week.

The sun had begun to set as Tear and Luke were first making their way to the store, and now on the return trip, they had a chance to admire the snow falling from the darkness of the fast approaching night. The street lamps seemed to be lighting up as they went along, both the teens were struck in awe and amusement. They looked to each other and shared a smile, a warm flush gracing both their faces, from the cold and in embarassment from sharing such a moment. Luke was about to face away to cover up his embarassment but he caught Tear shivering, for just a moment.

" Tear! Why didn't you say you were cold too? " Luke asked, a little annoyed with the girl.

" I'm fine, Luke. You were freezing so I figured you needed the cloak more than me. It's not that far to the hotel, " she reasoned, rubbing the bare part of her arms.

" It's far enough. Come here, I can share the cloak with you..." The teen went bright red. " T-That is if you don't mind," Luke stammered, holding the cloak open on his right side. It was Tear's turn to blush at his actions.

" I don't mind..." She said softly, and tentavely stepped into Luke's arms. The redhaired boy wrapped the cloak around Tear and tighter on his own side, pulling them together. It was a snug fit and it took some manuvering, but they were able to share the cloak comfortably by Luke embracing Tear completely, holding the cloak closed around her. The young woman sighed and closed her eyes, Luke's warmth and solidness warming her. Tear rested her head against his shoulder and soon felt the boy tense up and sligthly tremble.

" Are you warm enough Luke?" Tear asked, looking up at him.

Luke chuckled, sounding a bit strained. " That's my line." Luke looked down at her, his face flushed a pretty pink. " Thanks..."

Tear smiled. " For what?"

" For being so nice to me. For agreeing to stand by me and watch me change. For being with me from the very beginning and for teaching me so much...I," Luke averted his eyes and swallowed hoarsely. " I, just wanted to say thank you." Luke's arms tightened around her in a warm hug, his chin resting on her shoulder for a moment.

" Your welcome Luke, " Tear's eyes fluttered close and she leaned into the embrace, her face nestled in the crook of his neck. She smiled against him, wondering how she had fallen for this boy, and why it hadn't happened sooner. Luke pulled away to look at her, and grinned. Tear returned his smile honestly.

" Well, I guess the others might come looking for us if we don't return soon," Luke sighed. Tear nodded in agreement, but stopped him before they could start on their way again. " What is it?"

" Are your ears cold, Luke?" Tear asked in all honestly. " They look a little swollen and red."

Luke had to stop himself from laughing outloud at her inquiry. Tear could be so hungup on the strangest things. But she did look really cute when she tilted her head to the side like that. " Yeah, I guess. Since I cut my hair, my ears don't have anything to protect them from the elements."

Tear laughed and leaned up. " I'm here for you, remember?" Tear brought her hands up to his head and tenderly cupped his ears, shielding them against the cold. That movement caused Tear to press closer against Luke, her breasts against his strong chest and their hips flush against the others. Their bodies warmed instantly in embarassment, and Luke felt his eyes widen in shock. Tear looked up at him and he could feel the warmth of her face so close to his. Both of the teens were thoroughly frazzled at the turn of events, but as Luke stared down at Tear, teal coloured eyes to crystal blue, he felt his stomach flutter in anticipation. Slowly, hesitantly, Luke leaned down to capture Tear's soft lips in a kiss.

Tear pressed back against him, her eyes fluttering close to enjoy the moment. Tear's hands moved from cupping his ears to running through his short, firey hair as Luke's arms tightened around her. One could tell this was their first kiss, neither of them knew where to put their noses or how to breathe and it was overall very clumsy but wholely passionate and tender. Tear could feel Luke's moist tongue press against her lips and she opened her mouth instintually. Luke slid inside gently and pulled them closer together inside the warmth of the cloak. The boy's tongue moved against her own, urging her to life and Tear pressed closer to Luke, quivering gently against him. Their breath came in steamy little puffs as they explored each others mouths, Luke's hands moving and exploring the curves and planes of her back as well. Eventually they parted for air, closer than before, not wanting to be apart.

" Well, isn't that just adorable. Young love." This was Jade's comment, heard from across the snowy square. Luke and Tear jerked in his direction, surprized and embarassed beyond belief. Tear's face went as red as Luke's hair and Luke's flush was it's own degree of red, far beyond what one could imagine on someone's face.

The older man was across the square, a giggling and beautiful woman under his arm keeping him warm in the night as he teased the young couple. " Oh Luke, you are dispicable. What will Natalia and Anise say when they hear of your little tryst with our dear Tear?"

" Jade! You're a bastard!" Luke squeaked, but Jade just laughed and went on his way. The two teens were speechless. Luke turned to Tear who jumped at his abruptness. " Let's get back," he murmured before taking Tear's hand in his own, and started to lead the way back to the hotel. Tear smiled privately to herself and followed faithfully after Luke.

He was pretty cute afterall.


End file.
